The Princess and  The mink
by suki hime
Summary: I trying to foucs this story on mink. bel x oc
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1:

Meeting of The White Prince and Crimson Princess

Mid-afternoon, sun, shining through the thick trees of the forest, the reflection of the sun on crystal clear waters of the lake made the glisten with exceptional beauty. Under a tree laid a sleeping girl and what appear to be a…mink. (No, wait, are mink suppose to be a deep shade o f red? Anyways. Back to the story)

The mink seems to be awake unlike the girl. The odd colored mink laid in the lap of the said girl. Its deep crimson fur reflect like glisten lights from the lake. It glowing red eyes seem so concentrated on the lake before it, little ears twitch often listening to close and distant sounds.

Time pasted and the mink grew tired of laying on the girl's lap. It hopped of but not after the girl shifted in her sleep to a more comfortable position. The girls said something in audible but the mink picked up on her words and processed to the lake.

"Miyun(Master is always sleep taking)"

The mink drank from the lake before looking around with a rather bored expression. The currently bored mink noticed a berry bush near by, a bit hungry, the mink ran towards the bush and processed to eat the berries.

Midway into its meal the bush began to rustle. Alerted by this, the crimson colored mink quickly jumped back, not taking any chance to get hurt by a upcoming attack.

"Miyun?(Who's there?)

The mink was on high alert. It gave a threaten growl before inching forward bit by bit.

"MIYUN!(I SAID WHO'S THERE!)"

*rustle rustle*

"Shiii?(What?"

"?"

"?"

"Mi...(uh...)"


	2. Chapter 2: My Master, The Moon Princess

Chapter 2

My Master, The Moon Princess

What happen last time:

"Miyun?(Who's there?)

The mink was on high alert. It gave a threaten growl before inching forward bit by bit.

"MIYUN!(I SAID WHO'S THERE!)"

*rustle rustle*

"Shiii?(what?)"

"…"

"…"

"…Mi(Uh)"

"Ushishishi" said the albino mink "Shiiii(you dare threatening a prince peasant."

"…"

"Shiiii?(What wrong?)" the white mink cocked it's head to the side.

"…"

"Ushishishi" the newly found mink leap forward towards the crimson mink but, the mink instantly leap back, keeping it's distance and remaining silent.

"Shiiiiii!(Ooooh! Scared are we now!)''

"…" the crimson mink continue to stare at the albino mink in silence.

"…"

"…." The white mink advance towards the oddly colored mink but only for the mink to retreat for each advancement.

"SHIII!(ANSWER THE PRINCE PEASANT!) "

"Miyun?(Why?)"

"Shiii(Cause your facing royalty.)"

"Miyun( I don't see royalty, all I see is another mink.)"

"Shiiii?(What did you say?)" The white mink growled at the crimson mink. The white mink was about to attack till a voice was heard.

"Sh-Shinku?…"

The crimson mink's head quickly snapped around to the source of the voice. The mink quickly ran off to the spot were the girl laid.

"MIYUN!(MASTER!)

"…Shiii?(Master?)"

The white mink grew closer to the crimson mink and her 'Master'

"Shiii(Who are you?)"

"Hm? Oh, Shinku, look it's a mink. Did you make a friend while I was asleep?"

"Miyun( No)"

"SHIII!(DON'T IGNORE ME!)"

The girl held 'shinku' closer, a bit scary of the mink. The mink felt a pang of guilt for scaring the girl.

"Sorry for ignoring you my name is Tsuki Hime and this is my friend Shinku Hime. Nice to meet you….um."

"Shiii(Wait! You understood me!)"

"Miyun(of course wannabe human prince, she can understand and speak to animals"

"Shiiiii(I'm not a 'wannabe human prince' I am true royalty)"

"Miyun(yeah, right)"

"Shinku, stop, no fighting, you know how I feel about fighting."

The Shinku quickly snuggle her face into her masters lap.

"Miiyun(I'm sorry)"

"Don't worry Shinku, just don't do it again ok" Tsuki patted her back , Shinku arched her back giving a content 'Miyun'

"What's you name little mink?" Tsuki asked the white mink.

"Ushishishi" The mink got closer to the girl ignoring a threaten hiss from the colored mink.

" It's Mink"

"Miyun I(What a name, master must be lazy)" Shinku muttered under her breath.

"Nice to meet you Mink. Hope we can be friends." Tsuki said with a little smile, she soon began to pat Mink.

"Shiiii(Me too)" Mink was content with the girls' patting and decided to lay beside the girl. Seeing that she not much of a threat, Mink fell asleep.

"Such a cute mink, wonder who it belongs to?"


	3. Chapter 3: Storm seeking Storm

Chapter 3

Storm Seeking Storm

-Somewhere in the other part of the forest-

"Ushishishishi~"

-A odd laugh was heard-

"Ushishishishi~"

-The laugh eco through the forest endlessly-

"The prince wonders were his mink is?"

-From a tree near by, out popped a blond with messy blonde hair and a tiara laying lop sided on the blonde lock-

"Ushishishi mink is a real good hider"

-The blonde wore a open trench coat with white fur covering the lining of the hood. Under neat the trench coat the blonde wore a loose fitting black and purple shirt.-

"But he can't hide from the prince forever. Ushishishi~"

-With a strange laugh the 'prince' was of again to find his mink-

~*~*~*~3 hours later~*~*~*~

" Damn it!"

-It has been 3 hours, yet the blonde still hasn't found his pet mink. The blonde appeared to angry-

(Suki Hime: LOL BEL! YOUR GOOD AT FINDING PEOPLE BUT NOT A MINK AND ITS YOURS TOO!)-

"Ushishishishishi, Mink is TOO good at hiding."

-The blonde has search almost the entire forest looking for his Mink but has yet to find it.-

"Hmmmm, Where didn't I look?" said the blond thinking of which place he hasn't searched yet. In a matter of moments the prince's smile resurfaced.

"Ushishishi. The prince knows where his mink is now~"

-With that said the prince headed South…towards the lake…where he will FINALLY! Find his mink and find something the prince didn't expect to find in the woods-


End file.
